My Adoptive Brother
by Arisa Higashikuni
Summary: Apa jadinya, jika seorang anak manusia jatuh cinta kepada kepada kakak angkatnya yang seorang vampire? Hal ini dialami oleh Sasuke Uzumaki yang jatuh cinta kepada kakak angkatnya sendiri, Naruko Uzumaki.


**My Adoptive Brother**

Genre : Romance, Family and Mystery (maybe…)

Rated : T or M? I don't know.

This is my first fic. Hope you like it and leave a review after you read this fic.

CHAPTER 1 : I Love You, Oneechan!

"Sasuke, jangan ganggu."

"Hn."

"Pergi sekarang juga!"

"Hn."

Seperti inilah suasana yang biasa terjadi di mansion Uzumaki. Antara Uzumaki Naruko dengan Uzumaki Sasuke, adik angkat sang heiress klan Uzumaki. "Sudah 10 tahun yang lalu ya." gumam Naruko.

"Ah, Minato-niisan kau dengar itu?" tanya seorang wanita berambut merah, Kushina.

"Iya." jawab laki-laki berambut pirang yang bernama Minato. Mereka segera keluar dari mansion mereka. Di musim dingin itu, mereka menemukan seorang anak laki-laki yang kira-kira berumur 3 tahun yang berkulit pucat dan berwarna rambut hitam kebiruan sedang tidur nyenyak di sebuah keranjang bayi.

"Tampannya." puji Kushina seraya menggendong anak itu. Minato hanya mengangguk. Mereka segera masuk ke dalam mansion, beserta si anak. Di dalam mansion, Naruko yang baru berumur 4 tahun sedang bermain dengan Mr. Toddler, boneka kesayangannya.

"Naruko. Mulai sekarang, ini adikmu." kata Kushina. Naruko tersenyum. "Otouto-chan." gumam Naruko. Minato dan Kushina saling berpandangan kemudian tersenyum. Sejak hari itu, Sasuke diangkat menjadi anak oleh Uzumaki Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina.

"Pergi sekarang juga!"

"Tidak."

"Aku mau kencan dengan Gaara."

"Tidak."

"Iruka-jisan! Sasuke jahat!"

Iruka, butler keluarga Uzumaki segera mendatangi perpustakaan, tempat kegaduhan berasal. Dan pemandangan yang sering ia lihat terjadi juga, yaitu Naruko-sama dan Sasuke-sama saling menarik-narik rambut serta pakaian mereka. Beberapa pelayan berusaha menghentikan 'pertunjukan' tersebut. Sayang, gagal.

"Naruko-sama, Sasuke-sama tolong jangan bertengkar!"

"Dia yang mulai Iruka-jisan!"

"Hn."

"Iruka-jisan, hukum baka otouto."

"Tidak. Kalian berdua akan kuhukum."

Iruka segera menyeret Naruko dan Sasuke ke suatu ruangan kosong. Naruko men-deathglare Sasuke selama perjalanan. Sedangkan, Sasuke sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun. Jadi, kesimpulannya deathglare sang heiress Uzumaki ini sia-sia.

"Huh, gara-gara kamu, aku juga ikut dihukum."

"Hn."

"Padahal aku ingin bertemu Gaara."

"Tidak boleh."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin bersamamu, oneechan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku…aku mencintaimu, oneechan."

Sasuke mendekati Naruko. Naruko melangkah mundur sampai punggungnya mengenai tembok. Naruko mendorong Sasuke. Tapi, usahanya tidak berhasil. Sasuke memojokkan Naruko. "Hentikan, Sasuke." kata Naruto pelan. Sasuke diam tidak mendengarkan sang oneechan. Dia mendekati muka Naruko, lebih tepatnya ke leher. Kemudian, menjilati leher Naruko.

"Sasuke." desah Naruko. Sasuke tetap diam dan memeluk Naruko sambil menjilati leher jenjang Naruko. Kemudian, merobek gaun Naruko. Naruko hanya berbalut korset. Naruko menutup badannya. Diam. Tapi, Sasuke tahu apa yang terjadi. Naruko menangis.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah datang ke mansion Uzumaki menggunakan limosine putih. Iruka segera membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat. Laki-laki itu adalah Sabaku no Gaara, sepupu sekaligus tunangan dari Uzumaki Naruko. Dia menatap Iruka dengan mata hijau lembutnya dengan tenang.

"Dimana Naruko?"

"Naruko-sama menghadiri pesta teh di mansion Nara."

Gaara tersenyum dengan agak dipaksakan. Kemudian, berbalik dan kembali masuk ke dalam limosine putih. Sebelum benar-benar masuk, ia menatap Iruka dengan dingin kemudian tersenyum sinis.

"Ini kebohonganmu yang kesepuluh. Aku baru saja ke kediaman Nara dan tidak ada pesta teh maupun Naruko disana."

"Kenapa?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang terang, Naruko.

"Itu karena aku mencintaimu." Jawab seorang pria berambut hitam kebiruan, Sasuke.

"Dengarkan aku dulu! Tapi, kenapa kau merobek gaunku?"

"Iya iya, aku minta maaf."

Sekarang, Naruko dan Sasuke sedang membetulkan gaun ala Victoria milik Naruko. Kemudian, Naruko memakai gaunnya kembali. Sayangnya, roknya robek. Kemudian, dia menampar Sasuke. Pipi pucat Sasuke kini berwarna merah darah. Naruko yang merasa pukulannya tidak berasa hanya menggerutu kecil. Sedangkan, Sasuke tersenyum kecil sambil mengusap pipinya.

"Ada apa Iruka-san?" tanya seorang pelayan berambut cokelat, Ayame, khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kerjakan tugasmu." jawab Iruka. Ayame segera berbalik dan pergi.

Iruka sedang menatap ke luar jendela yang berada di koridor. Kemudian menarik napas dalam-dalam. Matanya menatap ke arah lukisan keluarga Uzumaki. Minato, Kushina, Naruko dan Sasuke sedang berpose dengan mengagumkan.

"Minato-sama, Kushina-sama, akan kujaga janjiku baik-baik untuk melindungi Naruko-sama dan Sasuke-sama dari tangan keluarga Sabaku."

"Ada apa tuan?" tanya seseorang pria.

"Aku mau kau menguntit orang mulai besok." perintah seorang pria bermata hitam.

"Aku mengerti."

"Ini orangnya. Dia tinggal di keluarga Uzumaki. Selidiki dia."

Pria itu menyerahkan selembar foto kepada pria itu. Foto seorang anak laki-laki. Uzumaki Sasuke.

"Gaara-kun mana ya?"

"Mati.

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh."

Kini, Naruko dan Sasuke sedang menunggu di dalam ruangan kosong itu. Naruto memeriksa handphone berwarna putih miliknya. Ada 1 pesan masuk. Dari Gaara.

_Apa kabar, Naruko sayang? Maaf, hari ini aku tidak bisa datang melihat dirimu. Aku sedang mengerjakan urusan yang sangat membosankan. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Oh. Aku harus pergi. Da…sayang. Semoga harimu menyenangkan :D._

Naruko tersenyum. Sasuke hanya mendengus. Ia langsung merebut handphone milik Naruko. Kemudian, mematahkannya. Naruko yang tadinya serasa seperti malaikat di surga tiba-tiba merasa jatuh ke neraka yang sangat panas.

"Baka otouto! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan handphone milikku?"

"Mematahkan handphone, baka oneechan."

Seorang pria sedang berjalan mondar-mandir di ruangan serba putih. Tampak dia terlihat gelisah dengan foto yang ia bawa. Memandang foto kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari foto itu. Di ruangan itu terdapat sebuah komputer. Di layarnya terdapat data seseorang yang persis seperti di foto.

"Tidak ada data yang benar-benar penting." keluhnya. Dia segera mematikan komputernya. Kemudian mengambil jaket kulitnya. "Sepertinya aku harus benar-benar mengikutinya mulai sekarang."

"Iruka-san, ada yang ingin mencari lowongan baru disini."

"Bukankah kita mempunyai cukup banyak pelayan? Kita kekurangan koki."

"Dia seorang koki."

"Antar kesini."

"Baik."

Ayame segera mengantar seorang pemuda berkulit putih dengan rambut putih keperakan. Iruka hanya menaikkan alisnya. Pria yang memakai masker, aneh sekali, pikirnya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Hatake Kakashi, Iruka-san."

Naruko hanya bisa merenungi nasib handphone kebanggaannya dengan muka kecewa. Sedangkan, Sasuke yang melihat 'adegan' itu haya tersenyum kecil. Naruko kembali melancarkan deathglare yang lagi-lagi sia-sia bagi Sasuke.

"Aku membencimu."

"Hn."

"Aku lebih mencintai Gaara daripada kamu."

"Hn. Tapi artinya kau mencintaiku juga 'kan, oneechan?"

"Ti…,umph."

Ketika Naruko akan mengatakan "Tidak", Sasuke melakukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Sasuke menciumnya. "Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, oneechan."

"Jangan ganggu aku, Sakura."

"Tapi, aku…"

"Pergi sana, urusi anakmu itu."

"Baik."

Gaara hanya menatap dingin istrinya, Sakura, ibu dari anaknya, , Shirou sendiri tidak diakui sebagai anaknya. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau anggota keluarga Sabaku mempunyai banyak istri atau tunangan atau pacar dan kekasih . Tujuan mereka hanya untuk memperkaya diri mereka sendiri.

Sebenarnya, Sakura adalah putri dari keluarga Haruno yang terkenal sangat kaya, walaupun masih kalah jauh dibandingkan dengan keluarga Uzumaki. Keluarga Sabaku memutuskan bertunangan dengan keluarga Haruno. Karena suatu 'kejadian', Sakura hamil dan mereka segera dinikahkan. Delapan bulan kemudian, lahirlah Shirou.

"Cih, wanita tidak berguna."

"Ya. Masakanmu bisa kuterima, Kakashi-san."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Iruka-san."

Iruka sedang mencoba scallops buatan Kakashi, si koki baru. Dan rasanya sangat nikmat. Sungguh benar-benar lezat. Sesuai dengan keinginannya. Mengingat, dia sangat cerewet mengenai rasamu.

"Ah, Iruka-san, nagaimana kalau kita berbicara tentangmu sambil meminum wine?"

"Ide yang bagus. Wine-nya akan kuambilkan."

Iruka segera pergi ke arah gudang penyimpanan wine. Tanpa Iruka sadari, Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya. Bukan senyum yang manis, tapi senyum yang picik. Seperti serigala yang siap menerkam mangsanya dari belakang.

"Kau brengsek!"

"…"

"Kau bajingan! Aku membencimu seumur hidupku!"

Naruko memaki Sasuke dengan kata-kata yang paling kasar menurutnya. Sasuke hanya diam bagaikan patung. Naruko menangis. Dia segera berlari keluar dari ruangan itu. Karena tidak memperhatikan jalan, Naruko menabrak seseorang.

"Maafkan aku, hiks…hiks…"

"Eh, Naruko-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Naruko segera menoleh kepada orang yang ditabraknya. Orang itu adalah Kuraba Shion, sahabat dekatnya.

"Ah, kau manis sekali hari ini, Ino-chan. Aku jadi ingin menidurimu tubuhmu yang lembut ini."

"Ah. Iya. Bagaimana kalau kita tidur sekarang, Gaara-kun?"

"Apapun demi dirimu, Ino-chan."

"Aah…"

Gaara sedang menggoda Ino, salah satu dari puluhan pacarnya. Dan sayangnya, Ino terjebak dengan mudahnya dalam perangkap Gaara. Sekarang, Gaara sedang menjilati leher Ino. Ino kelihatan senang. Tanpa Gaara dan Ino sadari, ada sepasang mata yang menatap mereka dari pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

"Shion-chan, kapan kau kesini? Ada apa?"

"Tadi sekitar pukul 2 siang. Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Shion-chan, aku mau cerita tentang Sasuke. Dia…, kau harus percaya ini, dia mencium bibirku."

"Haah? Jangan-jangan dia menyukaimu."

"Tapi, dia adikku. Tidak mungkin kita melanggar peraturan kebangsawanan nomor 12 'kan?

Shion hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Ini gila. Sasuke menyukai kakak angkatnya? Ini melanggar peraturan kebangsawanan nomor 12 yang berisi tentang larangan menikahi saudara entah kandung, tiri bahkan angkat. Kecuali sepupu. Itu yang terjadi pada kasus keluarga Hyuuga. Putri keluarga Hyuuga utama bertunangan dengan putra keluarga Hyuuga cabang.

"Sepertinya ini akan sulit, Naruko-chan. Lagipula dia _berbeda_ dengan kita."

"Iya, kurasa begitu."

"_Oneechan sepertinya tidak terima kalau aku menyukainya."_

"_Benarkah begitu?"_

"_Iya, kurasa begitu, Neji."_

Itu adalah salah satu dari bagian percakapan antara Sasuke dengan satu-satunya teman yang ia percaya, Hyuuga Neji. Mereka sedang berbicara tentang kisah cinta yang tidak terlalu mulus yang dijalani oleh Sasuke.

"_Kalau begitu, lancarkan serangan B."_

"_Apa benar bisa berhasil?"_

"_Pasti bisa."_

"_Baiklah, akan kulaksanakan."_

"Jadi, Iruka-san, bisakah kau menceritakan pekerjaanmu padaku?"

"Eh…hik…baiklah."

Kakashi dan Iruka sedang meminum anggur setelah Iruka memakan scallops buatan Kakashi. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal sambil meminum anggur. Sayangnya, Iruka merupakan pemabuk berat. Kalian tahu, biasanya orang mabuk akan berkata jujur. Mukanya semerah tomat segar yang panen pada hari pertama musim panen.

"Aku diadopsi oleh…hik…Mina…hik…to-sama dan Kushi…hik…na-sama. Un…hik…tuk membalas ja…hik…sa mereka, aku ber…hik…sedia merawat putri me…hik…reka."

"Oh. Mereka itu tunangan yang tinggal serumah ya."

"Bu…hik…kan. Mere…hik…ka saudara. Mina…hik…to-sama ka…hik…kaknya, Kushi…hik…na-sama a…hik…diknya."

"Incest?"

"Iya…hik…, sejak Kushi…hik…na-sama la…hik…hir, mere…hik…ka di…hik…tunangkan."

"Untuk apa?"

"Mem…hik…perta…hik…hankan ke…hik…turu…hik…nan."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan keluarga Uzumaki?"

"Mere…hik…ka ada…hik…lah keluar…hik…ga tingkat ting...hik…gi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mere…hik…ka ada…hik…lah vam...hik…pire."

Kakashi segera menjatuhkan gelasnya yang langsung pecah ketika menyentuh lantai pualam. Iruka sendiri segera jatuh dari kursinya, namun segera ditahan oleh Kakashi.

"Ayame, kau melihat dimana oneechan?"

"Ada di halaman belakang, Sasuke-sama. Sedang meminum teh dengan Shion-sama."

"Hn. Terimakasih."

"Suatu kehormatan begi saya menolong anda, Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke segera berlari ke halaman belakang. Tampak Naruko dan Shion sedang berbincang sambil meminum teh. Kelihatannya mereka asyik sekali. Karena Naruko & Shion tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

"Halo, nona-nona."

"Ah, Sasuke."

"Hai, Sasuke. Lama tidak bertemu."

"Lama tidak bertemu juga, Shion-oneesama. Maaf, Shion-oneesama, boleh aku meminjam Naruko-oneechan?"

"Boleh."

"HAAH? Shion…"

"Ayo kita pergi oneechan."

Sasuke segera menarik tangan Naruko menjauh dari Shion. Naruko yang diperlakukan begitu langsung protes. Sedangkan Shion hanya melambaikan tangannya kepada mereka dan segera melanjutkan acara minum tehnya.

"Ini akan sangat menarik. Harus kunovelkan."

"Keluarga Uzumaki adalah vampire…" gumam seseorang.

Kakashi segera pergi dari dapur dan masuk ke ruangannya. Dan mengeluarkan laptopnya, kemudian mencari data tentang keluarga Uzumaki. Tapi, tidak ada data mengenai fakta tersebut. Mungkin dia hanya membual, pikir Kakashi.

"Tunggu dulu. Bukankah ada anak manusia yang diangkat oleh keluarga Uzumaki?" gumam Kakashi. Kakashi segera berlari keluar dari ruangannya, dan menabrak Ayame.

"Ah, Kakashi-san, aku minta maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ah, Ayame-san, kau tahu ada anak yang diangkat oleh keluarga Uzumaki?"

"Ah, Sasuke-sama."

"Dimana Sasuke-sama?"

"Di kebun belakang."

"Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama."

Kakashi segera melewati kebun mawar. Itu satu-satunya jalan yang dia ketahui untuk melewati kebun belakang. Dia tidak boleh membuang-buang waktu. Sret…, jari telunjuk tangan kirinya teriris duri mawar. Ia berusaha menghilangkan darah. Tapi, itu tidak penting, dia harus menemui anak yang bernama Sasuke.

Shion sedang meminum teh dengan tenang sambil menikmati keindahan air mancur yang dihiasi patung yang berwujud cupid yang siap menarik anak panahya.

"Hm, bau darah manusia."

Gigi vampire Shion terlihat. Dia mencium bau darah yang cukup menyengat. Semakin menyengat. Sepertinya ada manusia yang datang mendekat.

Shion segera beranjak dari kursinya. Kemudian berjalan mengikuti arah bau darah tersebut. Dia melihat seorang pria berbadan tegap. Pria itu juga melihatnya.

"Kau…"

"Kyaaa! Sasuke hentikan!"

Apa yang sedang Naruko dan Sasuke lakukan? Oh, ternyata mereka sedang melakukan kejar-kejaran. Naruko berlari ke arah kebun mawar. Sasuke berlari mengejarnya. Mereka bertemu dengan Shion dan Kakashi. Mereka sangat terkejut. Karena, baik Shion maupun Kakashi, berlumuran darah di seluruh tubuh.

"Shion-chan, kau…"

"Naruko, cepat pergi bersama Sasuke!"

"Tapi, Shion-chan kau…"

"Pergi!"

Sasuke segera menarik tangan Naruko dan pergi menjauh dari Kakashi dan Shion. Naruko yang berhasil menyamai langkah Sasuke hanya terdiam. Menangis. Tapi, tangisan ini bukan tangisan bahagia maupun tangisan kekesalan. Tapi tangisan ketakutan akan kehilangan seseorang. Seperti tangisan 2 tahun yang lalu. Yang membuat cinta Sasuke tumbuh.

"Naruko-sama, Sasuke-sama, kemari sebentar. Tabahkan hati kalian berdua."

"Ada apa Iruka-jisan?"

"Minato…Minato-sama da…dan Ku…Kushina-sama meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat."

"Tidak mungkin,itu bo…bohong 'ka…'kan? Aku tidak percaya! Aku tidak mau percaya!"

Naruko segera berlari dari hadapan Iruka dan Sasuke. Dengan isakan tangis yang memilukan hati siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Sasuke segera berlari mengejar Naruko. Sasuke tertinggal jauh. Tapi, akhirnya, Sasuke menemukan Naruko sedang bersembunyi di kamar Sasuke.

Naruko memeluk Sasuke. Masih dengan tangis itu. Sasuke melihat Naruko dengan isak tangis yang aneh. Bukan tangisan bahagia seperti kejutan ulang tahun Naruko yang ke-12, bukan juga tangisan kekesalan seperti kekesalan Naruko kepada Sasuke karena menganggunya.

"Sasuke…hiks… ja…hiks…ngan tinggalkan a…aku."

"Iya, oneechan."

Naruko masih memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke terus membelai Naruko hingga tertidur pulas. Saat itu juga, di hati Sasuke, muncul perasaan yang ingin melindungi. Sasuke mendekati muka Naruko. Kemudian, menciumnya. Rasa yang aneh. Tangerine.

"Aku akan melindungimu, oneechan."

"Akan kubunuh kau!"

Dari tangan Shion, keluar aliran listrik yang memutar seperti badai. Shion mengarahkannya ke arah Kakashi. Kakashi terkena dan langsung jatuh. Tapi, Kakashi segera bangkit kembali. Kemudian, mengeluarkan sebuah pistol Black Death-nya.

"Tidak akan! Karena aku yang akan membunuhmu!"

DOR! DOR!

Kakashi langsung menembak Shion. Shion terjatuh. Tapi, kemudian, seperti Kakashi, bangkit kembali. Kakashi segera mengisi ulang pelurunya. Tapi, sepertinya dia terlambat. Karena Shion sudah mengambil Black Death-nya dan melelehkannya.

"Kami, para vampire tingkat tinggi tidak bisa mati. Berbeda dengan kalian."

Shion segera mengangkat Kakashi ke udara. Kakashi yang mengetahui keadaan hanya bisa terdiam.

"Shion-sama, hentikan!"

Shion menoleh. Seseorang sedang menghentikan 'eksekusi'. Shion mengenal sosok yang bersuara tadi. Laki-laki berambut cokelat, dan bermata hitam. Sebuah luka menghiasi wajahnya. Umino Iruka.

"Iruka!"

"Ah…Ga…ara-kun pe…lan-pe…lan."

"Ah, aku terlalu kencang ya. Gomen, Ino-chan."

"Ti…dak a…apa-apa."

Gaara sedang membuka gaun Ino. Sekarang, tubuh Ino tidak terbalut oleh apapun. Gaara sedang memeluk Ino. Gigi vampire Gaara keluar dan menggigit leher Ino. Leher Ino berdarah banyak. Ino menjerit kesakitan.

"Kau…kau va…vampire!"

Gaara hanya tersenyum sinis. Ino semakin ketakutan. Gigitan Gaara semakin erat. Sampai akhirnya, tetes darah terakhir Ino tetap Gaara hisap. Ino terduduk diam. Badannya dingin. Ino mati. Gaara kemudian menuju ke arah meja riasnya dan mengambil kamera dan sebuah buku. Kemudian memotret Ino yang baru saja dia bunuh secara tidak langsung.

"Karin, Fuuka dan Ino. Selanjutnya, Naruko. Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi pewaris keluarga Uzumaki! Hahahaha!"

"Shirou-kun, jangan menangis sayang."

Sakura sedang menenangkan Shirou. Shirou pun segera kembali tertidur. Sakura memandangi Shirou. Shirou berambut merah dan bermata hijau jade. Air matanya keluar. Tadi, dia mendengar jeritan Ino. Pastinya, Ino telah dibunuh oleh Gaara, seperti 2 gadis sebelumnya.

"Go…hiks…men, Ino-chan."

Sasuke masih berlari bersama Naruko. Naruko masih menangis ketakutan. Mereka sampai di kebun matahari. Sasuke segera memeluk Naruko untuk menenangkannya.

"Kita aman, oneechan."

"Sasuke…hiks…jangan…ting…hiks…galkan aku…hiks…"

"Hai', oneechan."

Sasuke masih memeluk Naruko. Naruko sendiri terlelap dalam pelukannya. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Naruko dan mengecup bibir Naruko. Kemudian, melumat bibir mungil Naruko. Kemudian, melepas ciuman yang terasa memabukkan itu.

"Masih seperti waktu itu, rasa tangerine."

~TBC~


End file.
